


for all the things my hands have held, the best by far is you

by Sora112



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley's Plants (Good Omens), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Crowley (Good Omens), Plants, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 02:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21312964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora112/pseuds/Sora112
Summary: - Чего ты от меня хочешь, Кроули?Его глаза были бездонными океанами, чудесными и пугающими одновременно, и Кроули в них тонул. Его голос дрожал от шеститысячелетней боли, ярости, любви и томления, ужасного и прекрасного, непостижимого урагана, что накрывал их с головой.- Чего ты от меня хочешь?Или история, в которой Кроули говорит с растениями, Азирафаэль понимает больше, чем кажется, а небо бескрайнее и прекрасное.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	for all the things my hands have held, the best by far is you

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [for all the things my hands have held, the best by far is you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19387990) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 

> Оригинально выложено здесь - https://ficbook.net/readfic/8725322  
*  
Я опять повелась на интересную идею, душевные терзания и трогательный красивый стиль. Надеюсь, вам эта работа тоже придется по душе.  
*  
Название взято из песни Andrew McMahon in the Wilderness - Cecilia And The Satellite. Переводила я под нее же, очень трогательная песня с прекрасным текстом.  
for all the things my hands have held, the best by far is you - ты - лучшее, что я держал в своих руках  
*  
Калатея - https://rastenievod.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/08/2-74.jpg  
Эвкалипт - https://rastenievod.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/12/2-11.jpg  
*  
Как всегда, очень благодарна за отзывы и оценки. Это все невероятно ценно и вдохновляет.

Растения вздрогнули.

Конечно, дрожь была слишком мягким словом, чтобы описать то, что с ними происходило: они тряслись, качались из стороны в сторону и, если бы у них были рты, издавали бы испуганные вскрики.

Но да, они дрожали. 

Кроули обычно это нравилось. Они боялись (если точнее, были напуганы до смерти) его и это означало, что все так, как должно быть. Они не вздумают перестать расти или выглядеть хуже. Ведь в самом-то деле, только опустишь планку, на листьях начнут появляться пятна.

Впрочем, сейчас шум, что они издавали, лишь усиливал его головную боль. 

\- Заткнитесь, все вы, - проворчал он. Шум не прекратился полностью, но стал несколько тише. Он выпустил долгий медленный вздох. А после, без предупреждения, схватил ближайший горшок и ушел с ним, позволяя его приятелям выдохнуть с облегчением. По крайней мере, в этот раз им повезло.

Он резко опустил растение на кухонный стол и выдвинул стул, чтобы присесть. Сел лицом к огромному окну, что занимало всю стену его квартиры. Из него виднелись ряд за рядом аккуратные маленькие домики, растянувшиеся во всю обозримую область и местами пересекаемые людными улицами. Он размял пальцы и рассмотрел растение. Это была калатея, ее листья блестели, а все естество излучало страх, весьма ожидаемо. 

\- Так, - сказал он, доставая бутылку вина, - тебе, наверное, интересно, зачем я принес тебя сюда. 

Если бы растение могло, оно бы несмело кивнуло. Если честно, оно смертельно боялось того, что будет дальше и не слишком оптимистично рассматривало возможность пережить этот день. Кроули запрокинул голову и осушил полбутылки. 

\- Ну, - продолжил он, растягивая некоторые слова, - ты _пока еще_ не в беде. 

На этом слове он многозначительно посмотрел на крохотный листочек внизу стебля. На нем была маленькая дырочка. Растение от ужаса практически свернулось в клубок. 

\- Но, знаешь, - он допил остатки вина в бутылке и чудом материализовал еще одну, лениво моргая за стеклами очков, - у меня есть проблема.

Калатея несмело наклонилась вперед, словно хотела показать Кроули, что она, если использовать человеческие выражения, вся внимание.

\- И эта проблема кроется кое в ком. Нет, это не то денежное дерево, что ты так не любишь, хотя я тебя в этом понимаю. Этот подонок слишком хорошо устроился в той нише, что я для него выделил. Наверняка, думает, что я отношусь к нему по-особенному. 

Он заговорщически подмигнул, не слишком деликатно намекая, что китайскому денежному растению недолго осталось.

\- Но давай вернемся к проблеме. Это _ангел_, что часто тут бывает, знаешь его ведь. Тот, что постоянно тебя благословляет, словно тебе это нужно! Долбаный херувим. Это просто абсурдно.

Он нахмурился и снова потянулся к вину, только в этот раз начудил и бокал. 

\- Так вот, _проблема_ в том, что у меня есть проблема. Понимаешь? – Он посмотрел на калатею так, словно только что произнес важнейшую речь. Растение совершенно упустило суть, но не хотело расстраивать Кроули, поэтому пошевелило листком, словно поняло. 

\- Хорошо, - Кроули откинулся назад в кресле, размешивая жидкость в бокале и мрачнея на глазах. Растение немножко расслабилось и только лишь начало размышлять о том, стоит ли рассказывать своему соседу, филодендрону «Империал Грин», об этом разговоре, как Кроули опять заговорил.

\- Просто, - сказал он, - я знаю его так долго, знаешь? Шесть тысяч лет - не пара часов. Но он не понимает… как он может _не_ понимать?

Растение начало понимать, к чему все идет.

\- Он не идиот, я об этом знаю. Но он ведет себя довольно глупо сейчас, по моему мнению. Я имею в виду, ну правда, я прошелся по священной земле ради него! И знаешь, что я за это получил, за тысячи лет намеков, за все моменты, когда моя жизнь была в опасности, и за остановку Конца Света вместе с ним? Я получил чертово… - Он опустил полный бокал с грохотом. – _Ты слишком быстр для меня, Кроули._ Вот, что я получил.

Ему было больно от горькой несправедливости происходящего, он чувствовал, как по плечам проходит холод отчаяния. «Что же я еще не сделал?», безысходно думал Кроули, «что сделал не так?»

Растение чувствовало, что ему стоит потянуться и успокаивающе похлопать демона по спине, но не смогло воплотить планы в жизнь из-за удручающего отсутствия рук. Вместо этого оно встопорщило листья, надеясь, что хоть так ему удастся передать свое участие.

Вздыхая, Кроули опустил голову на свои сплетенные руки, лежащие на блестящей мраморной поверхности. Растение никогда прежде не осознавало, насколько холодной была эта квартира, невзирая на окружающую роскошь.

\- Я не знаю, - сказал Кроули приглушенно, не поднимая головы, и в его голосе прозвучала безнадега, которую он бы не позволил себе в чужом присутствии, - что мне нужно сделать, чтобы он _понял_.

*

Дело в том, что большинство неразумных существ, что провели достаточное количество времени возле эфирных или, как в этом случае, оккультных существ, весьма ощутимо менялись.

Например, если говорить о калатее, когда она все еще находилась на полке переполненного цветочного магазина «У Лиззи», ей было все равно, что с ней случится. Ее никоим образом не задевало то, что ее могут бросить, отругать или попросту убить. Ее интересовало лишь каждодневное выживание, а если ей и предстоит умереть, что ж, это не слишком хорошо, но ее не беспокоила возможность лишиться жизни, ни капли. 

Но потом появился Кроули, поместил калатею на полку возле поникшего растения-паука (впрочем, ее соседи менялись весьма часто, учитывая внезапные _исчезновения_ многих из них) и медленно, но верно ей перестало быть все равно. Зачатки сознания начали появляться в ней и спустя месяц она, если использовать терминологию Кроули, полностью влилась в коллектив.

А это значило, что ее очень беспокоило то, что на нее кричат или ею пренебрегают, и она обрела немалое количество страха за свою жизнь. 

Этому процессу весьма ощутимо посодействовали частые визиты ангела по имени Азирафаэль, который исподтишка выдыхал благословения растениям в листья, когда был уверен, что Кроули не смотрит.

*

\- Ну правда, дорогой, бедняжки выглядят такими испуганными.

\- Не настолько сильно, как должны. 

Новая волна дрожи охватила комнату, когда ее сердитым взглядом окинул Кроули. Азирафаэль нахмурился неодобрительно. Он нежно приподнял зеленый дрожащий лист, что принадлежал определенной калатее. 

\- Эта, кажется, чувствует себя хуже всех, - сказал он печально. 

Кроули сузил глаза, глядя на растение. Он очень строго с ним поговорил вчера относительно того, что Азирафаэль не должен уловить даже прозрачного намека на то, чем поделился с ним Кроули. Разговор был не из приятных.

Калатея еще сильнее затряслась. Кроули медленно провел пальцем по шее, угрожая. 

\- Ты знал, - сказал он, отчаянно стараясь отвлечь ангельское внимание от предательского растения, - что новый суши-ресторан открылся недалеко?

Азирафаэль заметно приободрился от этих слов, хотя его рука все еще находилась на калатее. Кончик его пальца начал едва заметно светиться, на нем медленно и, как он надеялся, незаметно зарождалось благословение.

\- О, правда? – спросил он.

\- Чудесное место, судя по всему. Нам стоит сходить туда, оценить самим. Как насчет этого?

\- Думаю, - сказал Азирафаэль, выпуская благословение вовнутрь растения настолько мягко, насколько мог; оно перестало дрожать вообще, расслабилось и почти осело на землю от облегчения, - это замечательная идея.

После они ушли, а растение возблагодарило все существующие силы за суши-рестораны, стоящие ангельско-демонского внимания. 

*

Три дня прошло с их первого разговора, когда Кроули снова потащил калатею в кухню. На сей раз у него в руках не было вина или другой опьяняющей жидкости. 

Они сидели в неловкой тишине несколько минут, Кроули нервно кусал нижнюю губу, а растение старалось сдерживать овладевающий им чистый ужас. Наконец, Кроули начал разговор:

\- Прошло много времени.

Это обескуражило растение, прошло же только три дня.

\- С Конца Времен, - уточнил он, и растение поняло. - Если быть точным, два года. Не столь долго по моим меркам, но… я бы хотел провести больше времени с ним, понимаешь? Больше времени. Конечно, мы видимся почти каждый день по той или иной причине, но я не о том, понимаешь?

Растение и вправду понимало.

*

Телефон звонил. 

Кроули с ворчанием зарылся лицом поглубже в подушку и не двигался. Он мог бы чудом переместить телефон к себе или заткнуть, но не находил в себе сил даже на это. Будучи существом, не нуждающемся в сне, он невероятно сильно привязался к этой привычке. Простыни на кровати были смяты, обмотаны вокруг него так, что его силуэт напоминал змею, и это свидетельствовало о том, что покой он не находил даже во сне. Лучи солнечного света пробивались через космически дорогие занавески и освещали его замершее тело.

Телефон продолжал звонить, пока, наконец, не затих.

Кроули выдохнул с облегчением и как раз погружался обратно в мягкое забытье, когда телефон начал звонить снова.

Выругавшись, он спустился с кровати и прошел к стене, где находился проводной телефон. 

\- Слушай, - выдавил он в трубку, не зная и не заботясь о том, кто на другом конце провода, - лучше бы у тебя была хорошая причина будить меня в такую гребаную рань, иначе ты скоро об этом пожалеешь…

\- Кроули, мой дорогой, это я! – прозвучал голос Азирафаэля на другом конце. 

От этого ситуация не особо менялась к лучшему, но он все же немного приободрился. И постарался этого не показать. 

\- Ангел, я тебе уже много раз говорил, что ты можешь и не спать, а я, во имя Ада… Неб… гребаного _чего-угодно_ сплю. 

Он почти расслышал неодобрение Азирафаэля через трубку. 

\- Я просто подумал, - сказал тот немного более сухо, чем обычно, - что мы бы могли воспользоваться тем, насколько это утро чудесно, и, не знаю, куда-то пойти. 

\- И куда же? 

_\- Куда-нибудь!_

Кроули раздумывал. Это не заняло много времени.

\- Хорошо. Поскольку я не могу, как любой разумный человек, доспать еще часик-другой… - Азирафаэль издал торжествующий звук, - можно куда-нибудь пойти.

\- Замечательно! Мне прийти к тебе, тогда? Я буду за миг.

Он обернул телефонный провод вокруг указательного пальца:  
\- Приходи.

\- Замечательно, - повторил Азирафаэль. – Ну тогда я буду у тебя очень скоро, поэтому будь готов, хорошо? Я не буду тебя долго ждать.

(Он бы ждал, сколько угодно, но сказал совсем иное.)

\- Как скажешь. Скоро увидимся? 

\- Увидимся. И ты можешь…

\- Я знаю, - он положил трубку. Азирафаэль, по какой-то странной причине, очень не любил прекращать телефонные разговоры. Это одна из тех его мелких привычек, что развились на протяжении столетий. Ангел не любил слишком солнечные дни, потому что они напоминали ему о белоснежных чертогах Рая, не любил блокноты с точками внутри и чай с сахаром. Азирафаэль был положительно расположен к мышам где угодно, кроме магазина, потому что _«Они уничтожат книги, Кроули, дорогой!»_, а его любимым цветком был бледно-голубой барвинок, ангел всегда пах старой бумагой, ванилью и едва ощутимо карамелью. Домом. 

Он был счастлив сейчас, Кроули чувствовал, иногда он излучал это чувство столь сильно, что на него было больно смотреть. Он буквально и образно светился, золотым сиянием солнца, что сыграло свою роль в его раннем пробуждении. Даже телефонная трубка после их разговора начала излучать свет, сквозь дырочки в ней просачивались лучи, словно внутри между проводом и пластиком поселилась маленькая звезда. Грустно улыбнувшись, демон положил трубку на место и пошел готовиться. 

*

После примерно пятого их разговора Кроули перестал уносить растение обратно в комнату для растений, оставляя калатею на том же месте, где она находилась во время их бесед.

\- Он попросил меня помочь с уборкой магазина сегодня. Все прошло ожидаемо хорошо… но мы ничего стоящего не делали. Если бы я не знал его столько лет, предположил бы, что он просто ищет любые предлоги для наших встреч сейчас. 

Растение теперь понимало ситуацию намного лучше, чем Кроули. Оно начало видеть, как едва видимые нити судьбы, что связывали двух существ, начали сплетаться сильнее и сильнее. И понимать, что Азирафаэль совсем не случайно начал приглашать Кроули на короткие прогулки или просить помощи с небольшими бытовыми делами, которые вполне мог выполнить самостоятельно. Но оно не знало, как объяснить это Кроули, поэтому оставалось верным молчаливым слушателем.

*

Телефон звонил. 

Кроули снова говорил с растением, лениво выливая душу в пространство между ними. Растение перестало трястись от страха при его приближении, вместо этого оно мелко боязливо дрожало. Это уже было значительным улучшением.

Именно в этот момент их беседу прервал своими резкими высокими перезвонами телефонный звонок. Затих и начался снова. Кроули чудом переместил телефон к себе. 

\- Алло, - протянул он. 

\- Кроули, мой дорогой, - раздался теплый голос Азирафаэля в трубке, - я так рад снова слышать тебя. 

\- Ангел, - ответил он, его губы начали растягиваться в улыбке, - в чем дело?

Он фыркнул:  
\- Я что, не мог просто позвонить?

\- Нет.

\- Хорошо. Совсем недалеко от моего магазина открылся новый цветочный магазин, и я подумал, может ты захочешь туда заглянуть? Я уже бывал там этим утром, если честно, и он кажется довольно неплохим. 

Приятная теплота разлилась у Кроули в груди, когда он услышал эти слова, но он постарался продолжать разговор так, словно внутри у него не поселилось что-то по температуре и размеру схожее с солнцем. 

\- Не вижу причин отказываться.

\- Чудесно! Приедешь сюда? Полагаю, что да, в этой твоей адской машине. 

\- Как ты смеешь, - лениво протянул демон. – Эта машина настолько же адская, как я.

\- То есть, чрезвычайно?

\- О, заткнись. Я скоро буду, ангел. 

\- Хорошо. Веди себя прилично.

\- Как полагается существу Ада.

Он сбросил вызов. В ангельском предложении, понял он, было что-то очень милое. И дело было не в растениях, а в том, что когда тот их увидел, то сразу же подумал о Кроули.  
Демон надел пальто, сдувая невидимые пылинки с лацканов. 

*

Кроули задумчиво смотрел на растение, оно смотрело в ответ. 

\- Если я не скажу ему, это тоже ложь?

Калатея не понимала, как _молчание_ может быть ложью. Но она вообще никогда не могла до конца понять такое абстрактное явление, как романтические отношения. Лучшее, что она могла сделать, - слушать Кроули, когда тому хочется выговориться. 

\- Я имею в виду, - продолжил он, играясь с кончиком своего галстука, - он имеет право знать, так ведь? И если я ему об этом не говорю, это технически приравнивается ко лжи. И если честно, я не должен этим заморачиваться, я ведь… - он невнятным жестом указал на себя, - демон. Но я никогда не врал ему, особенно про что-то _важное_. Не специально, по крайней мере.

Он положил голову на руки, выглядя измученным и запутавшимся:  
\- Я гребаный идиот, правда. 

Растение не знало, соглашаться ли. 

Он сухо, горько рассмеялся:  
\- Демон, что позволил себе влюбиться в долбаного ангела. 

И тут, словно в ответ на их разговор, раздался звонок в дверь. Кроули подорвался на ноги, пригладил одежду и волосы быстрыми движениями. Надел очки и только лишь собрался идти открывать, вернулся, взял калатею и спрятал за дорогим миксером, которым никто не пользовался.

Он знал, кто это, прежде чем открыл дверь. Тем более, в его дверь не так уж часто звонили. 

\- Азирафаэль, - сказал он, открывая. – Чем обязан?

\- Просто зашел по дороге! – Ангел улыбнулся хитро, поблескивая глазами. Он совершенно очевидно недоговаривал. Кроули медленно отступил; сюрпризы и Азирафаэль обычно не сочетались и имели довольно катастрофические последствия. Нацисты и книги были весьма достаточным этому подтверждением. 

\- Какая чудесная погода, - сказал он пространно.

\- Ну да. 

Не зная, что добавить, он произнес первую вещь, что пришла в голову:  
\- Хочешь торт?

Азирафаэль изогнул бровь.

\- У меня осталось немного в холодильнике, - он запинался, не находил слов, что разительно отличалось от обычного его красноречия. – Знаешь, я немного прошелся вчера, наткнулся на крошечную пекарню и подумал, почему бы и нет? Поэтому теперь у меня есть торт, я его еще не пробовал, но подумал…

\- Я думаю, - ответил мягко Азирафаэль, - что торт – это чудесная идея.

Это был, и вправду, вкусный торт. Наверное, даже лучше, чем ожидал Азирафаэль, потому что съел свой кусок и часть куска Кроули. Когда они закончили, наступил вечер, они открыли бутылку мерло, которая быстро опустела более, чем наполовину. Практически безоблачное небо раскрасили прекрасные мазки цветов: алые, пурпурные и бледно-розовые, их было так хорошо видно через огромное окно Кроули.  
Азирафаэль откинулся в своем кресле, стирая последние капли крема с уголков губ. Кроули невыносимо сильно захотелось потянуться и поцеловать его в этот момент, это желание, непрошеное и неукротимое, вырывалось из самых глубин его естества. Он слегка растормошил себя. Он сможет с собой справиться, преодолеть это, как всегда. Не стоит поступать неразумно.

\- У меня для тебя кое-что есть, - сказал Азирафаэль, мягко улыбаясь. Его голос переливался. Не существовало лучшего слова, чтоб описать, как выглядел он, сидя в кухне Кроули, залитый последними золотыми лучами заката, кроме как _«ангельски»_. Он выглядел чрезвычайно неземным, эфемерным, возвышенным. Как картина, что ожила, и нашла свое место в человеческом мире. И если бы Кроули мог, то смотрел бы на него целую вечность, упиваясь его видом, но он сумел отвести глаза.

\- Правда? Даже не догадывался.

Азирафаэль нахмурился:  
\- Не стоит так реагировать.

Кроули ехидно улыбнулся, склонившись вперед и устраивая лицо на руках:  
\- Ну, так что за большой сюрприз, ангел? – проворковал он. 

Смутившись от тона голоса Кроули, Азирафаэль отвернулся. Кроули улыбнулся шире. 

\- Ну, - начал он, - я знаю, как ты любишь растения, хотя, осмелюсь это сказать, не одобряю то, как ты обходишься со своими! – Он сурово взглянул на Кроули. 

\- Я приучаю их к _порядку_, ангел, мы уже об этом говорили. 

Азирафаэль горделиво фыркнул, но продолжил:  
\- В моем магазине уже некоторое время находилось растение. Весьма стойкое. 

Он кашлянул, и Кроули решил, что это значит, что растение умирало и чудом возвращалось к жизни ангельскими усилиями настолько много раз, что _стойкое_ было единственным словом, что его описывало. 

\- Ему одиноко. И я не могу не жалеть его каждый раз, когда оно попадается мне на глаза. Поэтому я просто решил, что единственное, что я могу для него сделать, это принести к тебе. Для тебя. Да.

На сей раз пришел черед Кроули удивляться. Чего он только не ожидал услышать, но точно не это. Азирафаэль отчаянно краснел, хотя Кроули было невдомек, почему. Ангел потянул руки в пустоту, а оттуда _куда-то_… возле его рук появился мягкий сияющий круг света, он протянул туда свои ладони. А когда вытянул, они сжимали маленький красный горшок, в котором был эвкалипт. Он поставил его на стол, и они оба на него уставились. 

\- Я понимаю, если ты его не хочешь… - начал Азирафаэль. 

\- Он прекрасен. 

Они смотрели друг на друга. И на лице Азирафаэля начала появляться мягкая улыбка, улыбка, в которой таились все ему известные хорошие вещи во вселенной. Ею светился он весь, чистым неразбавленным счастьем, ангел был озарен мягким пульсирующим мерцанием света, что заливал быстро темнеющую комнату. 

\- Если бы мне понадобился новый ночник, ангел, - поддразнил Кроули, отворачиваясь, потому что не мог с этим справиться, не мог справиться со своими _чувствами_, особенно без значительного количества алкоголя в организме, - я бы пошел и купил его.

Краснея, Азирафаэль посмотрел на свои руки:  
\- Прости, - смущенно пробормотал тот, но ни сияние, ни улыбка не исчезли, он наверняка контролировал это не лучше, чем Кроули свои чувства. – И не смей кричать на этот, Кроули, он очень эмоционально уязвим!

Демон откинулся на спинку кресла, скрещивая руки.  
\- Он пройдет процесс инициации, как и все остальные. Я не отношусь ни к одному из них по-особенному. 

*

На самом деле, он не собирался ничего такого делать с этим растением.  
_«Совсем размяк»_, решил он про себя, но не перестал хлопотать над ним, как заботливая бабуля. Он поставил эвкалипт на маленькую полочку перед огромным окном и не осмеливался даже поднять на него голос. 

Но, конечно же, продолжил держать остальных в страхе. Он же не мог так быстро сменить гнев на милость, в конце концов.

*

Телефон звонил. 

Поскольку это была среда, Кроули пытался – весьма неудачно – упорядочить свою музыкальную библиотеку. На сей раз в обратном алфавитном порядке по названию альбома. Звонок послужил столь желанным отвлечением, что он просто уронил древнюю запись Pathé Lemezek, та упала на пол с приглушенным раздраженным звуком. 

\- Алло, - сказал он.

\- Кроули, дорогой, это я, - зазвучал голос Азирафаэля из трубки.

\- Правда? А я ожидал звонок от Королевы, поэтому сейчас не лучшее время…

\- Кроули, я серьезно, - в голос ангела послышалось раздражение. 

\- Ну ладно, - сказал он, уже помягче, - в чем дело?

\- Я хотел спросить, можешь ли ты со мной встретиться в Сент-Джеймсском парке?

Кроули нахмурился. Хотя ночные прогулки не были чем-то из ряда вон выходящим для них двоих, Азирафаэль обычно не звонил наперед, чтобы его пригласить. В большинстве случаев он просто появлялся на пороге его квартире в Мейфэйр, раскрасневшийся и готовый к прогулке. 

\- Конечно, - ответил он. 

\- Спасибо, Кроули. А, и не мог бы ты… ?

\- Да, да. Я понял. Скоро увидимся, - и бросил трубку.

*

Азирафаэль ждал его на их обычном месте у пруда. Вода была прозрачной, словно зеркало, влитое в землю. Небо – прекрасным, чернильно-синим, со звездами, что местами проглядывали, невзирая на огни города, и луной, что казалась тонким отпечатком ногтя, выглядывающим из-за одной из немногих туч.

\- Эй, - ангел поднял голову, пару раз моргнул в полутьме, и его лицо озарила улыбка при виде демона, нависающего над ним. Тот, как обычно, был небрежно стильным и держал руки в карманах. 

\- Кроули, - сказал ангел, отодвигаясь, чтобы освободить место на скамье для него. 

Он сел на свободное место, как всегда, беспорядочно раскидывая конечности в стороны. Они просидели несколько приятных мгновений в тишине. Это была тишина, объединяющая существ, что уже много чего сказали, прожили жизнь, и теперь просто хотят посидеть рядом, наслаждаясь компанией друг друга. Они потратили шесть тысяч лет, наматывая круги друг вокруг друга, как две звезды, две сверхновые, что готовились к взрыву. И он был только лишь вопросом времени. 

\- В чем дело? – спросил он. Город за ними жил, переполненный людьми, но их маленький уголок в парке был полностью пустым. И это не казалось жутким, наоборот было приятным. Иногда ты устаешь от движения. И спокойствие служит приятной отрадой. 

Азирафаэль ответил не сразу. Он казался немного потерянным, а выражение его лица несколько обескураженным. Как эфемерное существо, сложенное из лесных ветвей, мхов и пения птиц. Пожатия хрупких плеч и взмахи ресниц выдавали его уязвимость, даже в бессмертии. 

\- Я просто… хотел тебя увидеть, - сказал он неуверенно и с запинками. Кроули посмотрел на него, действительно _посмотрел_. И увидел крохотную веснушку в угле глаза, впитал мягкий изгиб губ и ровное движение его груди в ритм со вдохами. Ангел казался столь же несовершенным, сколь вечным. 

_«Ну вот и пришло время»_, подумал он, _«сейчас все закончится»_. Из его головы пропали все саркастичные фразы. Он занервничал, переполненный неудержимой жаждой движения. Он не хотел думать ни о чем. Ему внезапно захотелось кого-то ударить. Или чтобы кто-то ударил его, хорошо и сильно, прямо в челюсть. Он не знал точно. Он на миг задумался о том, чтобы просто подняться и уйти. Или напиться до беспамятства в каком-либо грязном баре, где угодно, _везде_, но это стремление исчезло, как только Азирафаэль положил голову ему на плечо. 

Он замер. Его сердце забилось очень часто, занимая все пространство в груди. Он лишь чувствовал Азирафаэля, его близость. Азирафаэль всегда был близко, надежно, ощутимо близко, всегда успокаивал своим присутствием. И теперь Кроули чувствовал это всем своим существом, чувствовал, как каждая его частица содрогается от осознания этого. Он хотел этого. Хотел, чтобы так было всегда, и ему было больно в этом признаваться, больно, словно от ножевого ранения.

Они сидели неподвижно, ангел и демон, вместе, ближе, чем были когда-либо раньше, и дело было не только в физической близости.

\- Я скучал по тебе, Кроули, - мягко сказал Азирафаэль, и он хотел ответить, хотел сказать _«Я тут, ангел. Я с тобой»_, но не мог.  
_«Я всегда здесь. Посмотри на меня._  
Я обещаю быть здесь, мне нужно лишь, чтобы ты это видел».  
А после _«Это я был тем, кто не видел»_. 

Эти слова остались внутри него, оплелись вокруг его ребер, не дали распасться на части. Он сглотнул. Рука Азирафаэля лежала возле его руки. Кроули принял решение, финальное и окончательное. Их пальцы сплелись. Он смотрел и смотрел, смотрел на их сплетенные пальцы, на _них_, вместе, и впервые в жизни он _увидел_. 

Они замерли так на долгое-долгое время, ангел, демон и бескрайнее невыносимое пространство вселенной. 

*

\- Кроули. Ты меня избегал.

\- Нет, - ответил он, но он врал. Он закрылся в квартире и не выходил никуда с той ночи в Сент-Джеймсском парке. Он накручивал телефонный провод на пальцы и отстраненно наблюдал за тем, как тускнеет сияние, что излучала трубка. 

\- Ты можешь хотя бы впустить меня на минутку? Здесь очень неудобно стоять, и дворник странно на меня поглядывает. 

Кроули нахмурился:  
\- Я не могу тебя впустить, ты же там, где ты находишься, а я здесь.

\- Нет, - ответил Азирафаэль терпеливо, - я стою прямо возле твоей двери.

Кроули чертыхнулся. Он знал, что выглядит не лучшим образом, но оставить Азирафаэля в коридоре он не мог.

\- Следи за языком, - пожурил его Азирафаэль. 

Кроули щелкнул пальцами, и квартира самостоятельно прибрала себя. Он посмотрел в зеркало в холле и, убедившись, что все хорошо, пригладил волосы и открыл дверь. 

Там стоял ангел.

Азирафаэль был одет в то же пальто, что всегда, его щеки покраснели от пронзительного холодного ветра, и он нервно кусал губы. Он улыбнулся, когда увидел Кроули, и опустил телефон в карман. 

\- Кроули, дорогой, – тепло поприветствовал он, - можно зайти?

\- Не вижу причин, почему нет, - он отошел, показывая жестом, чтобы тот входил, и закрывая за ним дверь. Азирафаэль на долю секунды замер в холле, смотря на него, и выглядя настолько не в своей тарелке, что Кроули хотелось плакать. 

\- Я принес торт, - наконец, произнес он. Это было настолько обескураживающе _по-Азирафаэлевски_, что демон засмеялся, но смех получился сдавленным, словно последние звуки, издаваемые мертвецом с перерезанным горлом.  
Смущенно улыбаясь, приподнимая слишком соблазнительные губы, от которых Кроули не мог отвести глаз, ангел потянулся в пустоту и достал небольшую кремовую коробку, обтянутую шелковой красной лентой. Кроули секунду смотрел на нее, на ангела рядом и подумал: _«А почему бы, в пекло, и нет?»_

Они сидели за столом, калатея не двигалась, спокойно созерцая их со своего места. Азирафаэль отрезал по куску для каждого из них, и долгое время не было слышно ничего, кроме клацанья вилок о фарфоровые тарелки и звуков, сопровождающих прием еды. Азирафаэль прервал тишину.

\- Кроули, - начал он. Кроули поднял голову. Ангел выглядел завораживающе в тусклом свете, столь прекрасным, что было больно смотреть, его сердце разрывалось на части, - я сделал что-то не так?

\- Ты ангел, ангел. Ты не можешь сделать что-то не так.

Глаза Азирафаэля были бездонными океанами, потрясающими и пугающими в одно время. И все их внимание было сосредоточено на нем.  
\- Это неправда, и мы оба это знаем. 

Кроули предпочел не отвечать, вместо этого взял мараскиновую вишню, собираясь ее съесть. 

\- Кроули, - повторил ангел, - если я сделал что-то, что тебя расстроило, скажи мне. Если… если ты хочешь, чтобы я ушел, я сделаю это. 

\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил, - резко ответил он. Вилка упала со звоном. Кроули сглотнул комок страха, что застрял у него в горле, острый и горький, прежде чем продолжить. – Я никогда не хотел, чтобы ты уходил. Всегда хотел обратного. 

Азирафаэль улыбнулся. Грустной улыбкой.  
\- Я надеюсь на это, потому что иначе все столетия были напрасной тратой времени. 

\- Они не были. Не были, - признания вырывались из него медленно, тяжело. – Они никогда не были напрасными, я бы ничего не менял, даже если бы имел такую возможность.

\- Правда?

\- Без сомнений. 

\- Почему, Кроули? Просто чтобы все дальше было, как есть? Чтобы ты притворялся, что ничего не понимаешь, привязывал меня к этим невыносимым мгновениям рядом с тобой…? Чтобы ты продолжил игнорировать и искусно лгать себе и мне? Вот поэтому, Кроули? – Ангел нависал над ним и его просьбы казались яростными, он умолял понять, но Кроули ведь понимал, он действительно понимал…

\- Нет, Азирафаэль, я…

\- Чего ты от меня хочешь, Кроули? 

Его глаза были бездонными океанами, чудесными и пугающими одновременно, и Кроули в них тонул. Его голос дрожал от шеститысячелетней боли, ярости, любви и томления, ужасного и прекрасного, _непостижимого_ урагана, что накрывал их с головой. 

\- Чего ты от меня _хочешь_?

Чего Кроули хотел? Ответ был довольно простым, и он знал, что был _трусом_, потому что не мог просто его произнести, еще с того дня в Эдемском саду, и с тех пор с этим жил. Ответ был стыдным, страшным, а он был трусом, трусом, потому что не сказал ему, и не смог от этого отказаться.  
Чего Кроули хотел от Азирафаэля? _Чего он хотел?_

\- Тебя, - выдохнул он, и шторм успокоился, затих, замер вокруг них. Воздух застыл неподвижно. – Я хочу тебя. Хочу тебя. Тебя и твои книги, твой смех и твою смелость. О, Азирафаэль, я хочу _тебя_. 

Все остановилось от силы этого признания. Он открылся, показал ангелу свою самую глубокую тайну. Ему казалось, что сейчас мир закончится, он погибнет, но он отказался _закрывать глаза_.

\- И, - продолжил он, потому что теперь, когда он начал, не смог _остановиться_, - я знаю, что ты будешь меня за это ненавидеть, всегда это знал, поэтому не говорил, но ты вынудил меня. Тебе всегда это удавалось, ты всегда раскрывал мои худшие, самые ненавистные мои черты, и я ненавижу это, ангел, ненавижу, но люблю тебя, и я…

Он замер. Он думал, возможно над ними и вправду появился ураган, потому что он чувствовал что-то мокрое на щеке, но быстро понял, к своему ужасу, что плачет. 

Азирафаэль чуть махнул головой, с грустным выражением лица, с горькой сладостью в глазах и множеством несказанных слов. Он взял лицо Кроули в свои руки, бережно стирая слезы. Он был прекрасен, сияющ, невероятен, и Кроули любил его, любил его так невыносимо долго. 

\- Тогда, мой дорогой, - мягко произнес он, - мы чувствуем одно и то же.  
И склонился, чтобы его поцеловать. 

В голове Кроули взорвались фейерверки, он видел лишь всполохи, потому что этот _поцелуй_, о, это был поцелуй с историей в шесть тысяч лет. Поцелуй, что выражал так много, огромное количество вещей между ними. Моменты ужаса и ярости, отчаяния, каждый миг удивления и смеха, надежды, простой и сильной. Он был _всем_. Это была звезда, что становится сверхновой, и книжный магазин в огне. Ночь, проведенная в Сент-Джеймсском парке под звездами. Это _любовь_, бесконечная и древняя, любовь длиною в шесть тысяч лет, непостижимая и настоящая. Это любовь, что связала их, привязала друг к другу раньше, чем они это осознали, раньше, чем они придумали название этому невероятному количеству отчаянного желания оберегать, буре чувств и бесконечной нежности, что существенно вышла за рамки обычной дружбы. Это была вечная любовь, брызги шампанского, мелодия, что затерялась в дуновении ветра, чтобы ее услышал каждый.

Это было идеально.

Бездыханный, он отстранился. Азирафаэль казался ошеломленным, немного потерянным, хотя это наверняка и не выражало и долю того, что было написано на его собственном лице. Он все еще чувствовал мягкое прикосновение губ Азирафаэля к своим, торт и карамель, и несладкий чай, восхитительное сочетание чувств и вкусов. Он хотел больше, хотел снова почувствовать эту эйфорию, хотел, чтобы ангел испортил его лучшим из возможных способов, хотел стать _его_. И хотел, чтобы этот момент, сладкий и истинный в своей невинности, длился как можно дольше. Он хотел. Желал. И Азирафаэль хотел не меньше.

\- Это мы, - просто сказал тот. И Кроули согласился. Он протянул руку, положил ее на руку Азирафаэля, что все еще лежала на его щеке, его сердце бешено стучало в груди.

_Больше, я хочу еще. Столько, сколько ты можешь дать. Я люблю тебя. Я люблю тебя, как же получилось так, что я тебе говорю это лишь теперь, дорогой, мое исполнившееся желание?_

\- Я люблю тебя, - сказал он вслух Азирафаэлю, и не мог вложить в эти слова еще больше чувств. Они казались такими правильными, когда слетели с его губ. Давно ожидаемое признание. То, которое уже прозвучало всеми способами, кроме словесного.

\- И я тебя люблю, мой дражайший, - широко улыбнулся Азирафаэль, и он светился, очень ярко, _прекрасно_, а Кроули был беспомощно влюблен, любил без оглядки и без надежды на спасение. _«Но»_, осознал он, не сдерживая тепло и восторг, что разлились внутри, _«если это не спасение, то спасения нет»_. – Всегда и навеки. _Непостижимо. _  
И склонился, чтобы захватить его губы в очередной поцелуй, дать ему еще больше.

*

В углу калатею накрыла волна чувств, которые можно описать только лишь, как исполнение предназначения, умиротворяющее чувство завершенности.


End file.
